cars_1fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Actores
'Owen Wilson: Lightning McQueen' Owen Cunningham Wilson (Dallas, 18 de noviembre de 1968) es un actor cómico, guionista y productor de cine estadounidense. Conocido principalmente por sus papeles en Zoolander y Shanghai Noon. Como guionista estuvo nominado al Oscar al mejor guión original por el guión de la película The Royal Tenenbaums, escrito junto a Wes Anderson, con quien ha colaborado como actor en varias de sus películas. También ha colaborado con Ben Stiller en varias películas entre ellas podemos mencionar la trilogía de Una Noche en el Museo y Zoolander entre otros. * 'John Deszo Ratzenberger: Mack' John Deszo Ratzenberger (6 de abril de 1947) es un actor estadounidense. Se le reconoce por interpretar a Cliff Clavin, el cartero, en la serie televisiva Cheers y por participar en la grabación original de voz de todas las películas de Pixar Animation Studios. Ratzenberger vivía en Londres cuando comenzó su carrera en las artes escénicas. Su primer papel fue como un cliente en The Ritz (1976). Apareció en papeles menores en películas incluyendo Firefox, A bridge too far, Superman como un controlador de misiles, Superman II como la operario de la NASA, Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) como "Major Bren Derlin", Motel Hell (1980) como un rockero punk, en Outland como Tarlow, un trabajador de mina condenado y en Gandhi (1982), interpretando a un teniente de Estados Unidos. * 'Tom and Ray Magliozzi: Rusty e Dusty Rust-eze' Thomas Louis "Tom" Magliozzi (28 de junio de 1937 - 3 de noviembre de 2014) y su hermano Raymond Francis "Ray" Magliozzi(nacido el 30 de marzo de 1949) fueron los coanfitriones del programa de radio semanal Car Talk de NPR , donde fueron conocidos como "Click and Clack, los Tappet Brothers". Su espectáculo fue honrado con un Premio Peabody en 1992. Tom murió el 3 de noviembre de 2014 a los 77 años en Belmont, Massachusetts debido a complicaciones de la enfermedad de Alzheimer. * 'Richard Petty: Strip "The King" Weathers' Richard Lee Petty (2 de julio de 1937), llamado The King, es un ex piloto de NASCAR que corrió en la Strictly Stock / Grand National Era y en las NASCAR Winston Cup Series. Nacimiento: 2 de julio de 1937 (edad: 82 años), Level Cross, Carolina del Norte, Estados Unidos Altura: 1,88 m Cónyuge: Lynda Petty (c. 1959 hasta 2014) Hijos: Kyle Petty, Lisa Petty Luck, Sharon Farlow, Rebecca Petty Moffit Nets: Adam Petty, Montgomery Petty, Austin Petty, Kyle Farlow * 'Michael Keaton: Chick Hicks' Michael John Douglas (Coraopolis, Pennsilvània, 5 de setembre de 1951), conegut pel nom artístic Michael Keaton, és un actor estatunidenc que va saltar a la fama pels seus personatges còmics, especialment per la pel·lícula Beetlejuice, de Tim Burton. Després va seguir la seva interpretació dual del personatge Bruce Wayne / Batman a les pel·lícules Batman i Batman Returns, totes de Tim Burton. Ha fet moltes altres pel·lícules, entre les quals destaquen Night Shift, Mr. Mom, Clean and Sober, Pacific Heights i Jackie Brown. També ha posat la veu als films d'animació de Pixar Cars i Toy Story 3. * 'Larry the Cable guy: Mater' Larry the Cable Guy, de nombre real Daniel Lawrence Whitney, (Pawnee City, Nebraska, 17 de febrero de 1963) es un actor, ex-locutor de radio y escritor estadounidense, conocido por haber puesto voz al personaje de Mate en las peli películas Cars, Cars 2 y Cars 3. Su empleo profesional: Monologuista, actor, escritor, guionista, cantante, cantautor, actor de voz, comediante, actor de cine, actor de televisión y locutor de radio. Fue uno de los miembros de la Blue Collar Comedy, una tropa de comedia que incluía Bill Engvall, Ron White, y Jeff Foxworthy (con quien ha actuado en Cadena de montaje). En el campo radiofónico con: The Ron y Ron Mostrar, en este programa hizo apariciones recurrentes. Y también como el programa matutino de Kirk, Marcos y López el WIYY a Baltimore. Se hizo famoso después de desarrollar el personaje de Larry, una personalidad que mantiene a lo largo de su carrera. Larry ha sacado siete álbumes de comedia, tres de los cuales han sido certificados por la RIAA para los envíos de 500.000 ejemplares. Por otra parte, ha actuado en tres filmes Blue Collar Comedy Tour- conexas, así como Larry the Cable Guy: Inspector de salud, Fuerza Delta y Witless Protection, así como la voz de la grúa vieja y oxidada de Mat a la franquicia Cars. El slogan de Whitney "Git -R- Done!" Es también el título de su libro. El 26 de enero de 2010, la cadena de televisión The History Channel ha anunciado que arrancaría una serie protagonitazada por Whitney llamada Only_in_America_with_Larry_the_Cable_Guy, en la que exploraba el país y se sumergía en los diferentes modos de vida, trabajos y ocios. El primer episodio de la serie ha sido difundido el 8 de febrero de 2011. La final de la serie difundida es el 28 de agosto de 2013. Se casa en 2005, con Cara Whitney, y con ella tuvo a su primer hijo: Wyatt (nacido en agosto de 2006). Posteriormente, su esposa dio a luz a Reagan (nacida en octubre de 2007). * 'Bonnie Hunt: Sally Carrera' Bonnie Lynn Hunt (Chicago, Illinois, 22 de septiembre de 1961) es una actriz, comediante, guionista, productora, directora y presentadora de televisión estadounidense. A lo largo de sus más de 20 años de carrera, tocó el teatro, el cine y la televisión. Nacida y criada en Chicago, Hunt comenzó su carrera realizando monólogos cómicos en clubes y cafeterías a mediados de los años 1980. Hizo su debut en el cine con el drama Rain Man en 1988 antes de actuar en papeles recurrentes en series de televisión como Grand y Davis Rules a principios de los años 1990. Hunt obtuvo reconocimiento por sus trabajos posteriores en películas como Beethoven, Beethoven s 2nd, Jumanji, Jerry Maguire, The Green Mile y Cheaper by the Dozen. En la televisión destacó con su trabajo a los programas Life with Bonnie y The Bonnie Hunt Show. Sus interpretaciones la hicieron acreedora de numerosos premios y reconocimientos, entre ellos un Saturno y nominaciones a los premios Emmy, Globo de Oro y Satellite. * 'Paul Newman: Doc Hudson' Paul Newman (Shaker Heights, Ohio, 26 de enero de 1925 - Westport, Connecticut, 26 de septiembre de 2008) fue un actor y director de cine estadounidense. [Fue muy apreciado como actor, considerado como uno de los últimos grandes actores del Hollywooddaurat, pero también como persona, por sus actividades en favor de los derechos civiles (defendió los derechos de los homosexuales) y sus numerosas obras humanitarias. Estuvo casado con su segunda mujer, la actriz Joanne Woodward, desde 1958 hasta su muerte. * Michael Wallis: Sheriff Michael Wallis (nacido el 7 de octubre de 1945) es un periodista estadounidense, historiador popular, autor, orador y actor de doblaje. Ha escrito diecisiete libros, incluyendo la Ruta 66: El camino de la madre , sobre la histórica autopista US Route 66 . Su trabajo también se ha publicado ampliamente en revistas y periódicos, incluidos Time , Life , People , Smithsonian , The New Yorker y The New York Times. Nacido 07 de octubre 1945 (73 años) St. Louis, Missouri, EE. UU. Residencia Tulsa, Oklahoma, EE. UU. Educación Academia militar occidental alma mater Universidad de Missouri Empleo Periodista, historiador popular, autor, orador, actor de doblaje. Años activos 1963 - presente Esposos) Suzanne Fitzgerald Wallis